Vigilante
as True Night in his delusional mind in "True Night".]] A vigilante is a person who violates the law in order to exact a perceived justice against criminals and wrongdoers or people perceived as such, usually due to a lack of faith in the legal justice system. On Criminal Minds Vigilantes on the show: *Season One **Marvin Doyle ("A Real Rain") - A serial-turned-spree killer and schizophrenic court stenographer whose auditory hallucinations, coupled with the murder of his parents, drove him to kill criminals who were acquitted by the justice system and claimed to be victims themselves. *Season Two **Ronald Weems ("Sex, Birth, Death") - A "house cleaner"-type serial-turned-spree killer who headed a neighborhood group called "The Decency Watch", whose frustration with a seemingly lax system prompted him to murder prostitutes, who he viewed as subhuman degenerates. *Season Three **Jonny McHale ("True Night") - A serial-turned-spree killer, one-time mass murderer, and one-time abductor who survived a brutal attack by a street gang known as the 23rd Street Killers, that left his pregnant wife Vickie Wright dead. He then began targeting members of the gang and slaughtered them under the alias 'True Night'. Out of all the vigilantes, he has the highest body count, at 14. *Season Four **Paul Silvano ("Demonology") - A serial killer and poisoner who targeted and killed via false exorcisms a group of men he thought were responsible for the death of another priest, who was an old friend of Silvano's. *Season Five **Boyd Schuller ("Reckoner") - A proxy killer and one-time proxy abductor who hired hitman Tony Mecacci to eliminate criminals, most of them involved in crimes against children, who were acquitted in cases he presided. *Season Eight **Ellen Russell and Darlene Beckett ("The Pact") - A team of revenge killers, one-time proxy killers, and one-time abductors that began killing those that were responsible for the rape and murder of Kelly Taylor and Sam Dolan's car accident. **Tory Chapman ("Pay It Forward") - A serial killer, one-time cop killer, one-time abductor, and one-time stalker who went on a series of murders, targeting allegedly perfect citizens of a small town who hid dark secrets that involved them committing some sort of illegal activity. *Season Nine **Leland Duncan ("In The Blood") - A stalker, serial killer, and abductor who, while under a delusion, began killing people who had sinned somehow, such as being a drug addict or a repeat voyeur. **Tanner Johnson ("Gatekeeper") - A serial-turned-spree killer, robber and stalker who, while under a delusion, began killing people who had flaws, such as being a marijuana user or constantly asking for money, and simultaneously proved to be bad influences on the tenants of the apartment he worked at. **Clifford Walsh ("The Road Home") - A spree killer and one-time mass murderer who went on a killing spree, initially targeting criminals at random before focusing on people specifically involved in the case of Howard Clark, a teenager who murdered his wife and son. *Season Ten **John David Bidwell ("Boxed In") - An abductor and indirect killer who began abducting young boys who were causing trouble on Halloween, keeping them locked inside a box for a year until releasing them the day before Halloween. Unlike most vigilantes on the show, Bidwell had no intention to kill his victims, only to give them a literal "punishment" for their wrongdoings by holding them captive. **Danny Lee Stokes ("Protection") - A schizophrenic serial killer and abductor-turned-spree killer who went on a killing spree, targeting people who were committing immoral acts. However, as he continued to slip further into his delusions, he devolved and began killing random people after hallucinating them committing crimes, even though they were actually innocent. *Season Eleven **James O'Neill ("Drive") - A serial killer and abductor who used his former ride-share driver service to pick up people who were committing immoral acts, abduct them, and kill them by decapitating them with a homemade guillotine. *Season Thirteen **Mitchell McCord ("Bad Moon on the Rise") - A serial-turned-spree killer and one-time abductor whose son was killed in a mugging gone wrong right in front of him and his wife. While under a drug-induced delusional state he would kill criminals (such as gang members and muggers) in the same fashion as a werewolf in the same park where his son was murdered. *Note: William Hightower, Evan Abby, Monica Kingston, and Eileen Woods are considered vigilantes despite not truly fitting the pathology. Real World *Pedro Rodrigues Filho *Bernhard Goetz *Jonathan Idema *William Inmon Category:Criminal Pathology